Cute Percabeth Story
by pjolympians.alltheway
Summary: Cute percabeth one-shot. Percy and Annabeth after the fight with Gaea; they're living in New Rome together going to college. Warning! Lots of percabeth feels!


Waking up and staring at Percy was one of the highlights of Annabeth's day, after all it had only been 6 months after being through hell with the dumb risktaker, literally. Somehow it scared Annabeth about what they had gone through, yet it felt like she was stronger, but then again weak.

Annabeth turned to Percy she giggled as she saw his pool of drool. She hadn't seen him drool since they were 12.

"Gods!"Annabeth gasped quietly.

That one thought had brought back a flood of perfect imaged memories of her past; most of them with Percy. Her seaweed brain always being there for her. She smiled at redeeming thoughts out of all the haunting ones. Coming back to reality realizing she had woken up her sea green eyed lover. Percy smiled with that mischievous smile that made him look like he was about do something absolutely insane and Annabeth loved that of him.

"What's this laughing about?" Percy slowly realize the consequences of Annabeth waking up first, "Oh no you what did you do to my face again?!"

Annabeth laughing once again her face quickly morphed into a sarcastic look and pointed to the puddle under the son of Poseidon pillow.

He looked at her embarrassed but his face transformed into that mischievous grin and this time it meant something. He wrestled Annabeth over the puddle daring to dip her face in it, Percy should've known who he was up against, the daughter of the goddess of battle strategy, Athena. Annabeth played it out weak, but then within Percy's last blink Annabeth had taken control of this miniature World War and tackled Percy on the bed.

After Percy surrendered he stared with a soft expression at Annabeth until she broke the sweet silence with a quiet yet giggle, "Oh, just kiss me, seaweed brain."

Laughed sweetly while he leaned in speedily to kiss his beautiful, curly headed girlfriend. He gently pressed his thumb to her cheek; his other hand pulled her in touching her oversized camp halfblood t-shirt.

He was so focused on how much he loved her he didn't realize til then that she was holding on to him with everything. Percy was a mind reader to Annabeth's thoughts, he could feel her thinking of all the horrors of Tartarus, the haunting memories of the past. His somewhat newly delicate girlfriend had a break down once and awhile and Percy always sweetly understood.

Percy grabbed her tighter and said whispered gently these few words, " Annabeth I've got you, I will always have you. Its alright. I love you, wise girl."

Annabeth had the feeling a warm ambrosia going down her throat; he always knew what to say right when she was upset. He may be not that smart, but he sure knew his tan, blonde, beautiful girlfriend. Right we they both started smiling getting ready to kiss each other again when the doorbell rang.

"Ugh! I'm trying to kiss my girlfriend! Go away!" Percy whined.

Annabeth laughed out,"It's late in the morning any way. C'mon get up!"

Percy let out a larger whine some what of a small giggle,"But, Annabeth!"

Percy faked looking hurt and shocked that she escaped from his arms. Annabeth chuckled once again. Annabeth thought of all the times had tried many ways to wake him up, and probably the most least effective way, was when she poured a bucket of ice cold water on him unexpectedly. She knew that water was his power so it would naturally wake him up, but he always managed to stay dry, he always saw it coming. Walking to the door she narrowed the probabilities down of whom could it be, it was down to: the mail or their neighbor. Annabeth's fast, inquisitive brain always loved hypothesizing. She opened the door nonchalantly,and suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her waist tightly. Annabeth felt a head rest on her shoulder. She loved Percy's smell of saltwater mist and a hint of that aroma after rain; it made Annabeth's brain discombobulate for a minute. She then realized that she was right it was the mail Annabeth smiled at her accomplishment.

Percy noticed and laughed out," What are you smiling at? My fabulousness?"

Annabeth fired back, "You wish, Seaweed Brain."

Percy kept holding her in one arm with the other he shut the wooden door, forgetting the mail, then reeled in his wisegirl and kissed her once more Annabeth's arms wrapped his neck. Percy pulled her in closer, then gently, kissed her on the forehead, nose, and right before the mouth again she pulled away reminded him that they're class was at noon, but that didn't stop him. He held on tighter and giggling knowing that she was annoyed by his persistent need to kiss her.

"Oh! Would you just let go of me!"Annabeth frustratedly giggled over the situation.

Percy jokingly responded, "I guess you're just going to have to figured out a way to escape, Wise Girl!"


End file.
